1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to end fixtures for structural members such as tubes. The main object of the invention is to connect members to tubes by means which are advantageous for reliable connection and which provide improved large scale production. An example of such tubes and fixtures is as used in the construction of frames for prefabricated aluminium stagings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples are shown and described in the specification of British Patent No. 1396602. The fixtures may be in the form of hooks or eyes. These fixtures are made with a shank which fits more or less loosely into the ends of a tube. Such fixtures and tubes have been made in which the fixtures are castings and the tubes are extrusions.
Fixtures have been made for example by casting, forging and forming.